1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus for controlling the movement and speed of wind propelled sailing devices. And in particular, it relates to an improvement in controlling wind propelled sailing devices having pivotally attached masts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Boats propelled by sails have been known for thousands of years, and sailing as a recreation pasttime has become quite popular. In recent years, small sailboats have become increasingly popular. Several types of small sailboats are illustrated and described in the following patents:
Root, U.S. Pat. No. 2,577,917 PA1 Keifer, U.S. Pat. No. 3,273,528 PA1 Dillon, U.S. Pat. No. 3,742,886 PA1 Jamieson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,933,110 PA1 Cook, U.S. Pat. No. 4,061,099 PA1 Riordan, U.S. Pat. No. 4,192,247
One particular type of small sailboat has become extremely popular in the past ten to fifteen years. The sailboat, generally known by the brand name WINDSURFER, is characterized by a sleek hull made of a board having a mast pivotally attached to the board by a universal pivot connection. Generally referred to as a free sail surfboard, the apparatus is described in the Schweitzer et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,487,800. As of 1980, about 400,000 of the free sail surfboards have been sold since the filing of the Schweitzer et al Patent.
The free sail surfboard is operated standing on the hull and holding the sail upright by handling a substantially lateral boom which at one end is attached to the mast. Typically, the boom is a double boom of a generally wishbone-type configuration with the mast and the sail between the outwardly exending sides of the boom.
With the sailor holding the mast generally upright, the sail catches the wind which provides the motive force for the free sail surfboard. However, when the wind gets stronger, the sailor must lean into the wind to counterbalance off the increased force of the wind, or else the sail and mast will be blown into the water. As the force of the wind increases, the sailor must further lean into the wind until his arms are fully extended. If the wind continues to get stronger, the sailor leans the sail into the wind since he cannot make his arms any longer. This maneuver, which is helpful in keeping control of the sail, reduces the effective area of the sail. Reducing the effective area of the sail prevents the capture of an optimum amount of wind, thereby reducing the optimum amount of motive force for the free sail surfboard.
Several prior art patents illustrate aids in helping to control the sails on small sailboats. The Rineman U.S. Pat. No. 3,985,090 shows a small sailboat of the outrigger type. The sailboat includes a hand rudder and a sail control lever attached to the sail by flexible lines. The Perrin U.S. Pat. No. 3,455,261 illustrates a wind surfing device having a sail attached to the board by a rope which is attached at one end to the sail and attached at the other end to an eye hook in the board. Both the Rineman and Perrin Patents illustrate control devices for sails which would not be useful in controlling the sail in the free sail surfboard of the general type described in the Schweitzer et al patent.
The Carn U.S. Pat. No. 4,112,865 discloses a harness which includes a chest belt for placement around the sailor and a hook arrangement for hooking around the boom of the free sail surfboard. The harness, however, is primarily a safety device and an aid for resting the sailor's arms, and is of little help in controlling the free sail surfboard in high winds.
The Burger U.S. Pat. No. 4,235,182 illustrates a traction device for use with free sail surfboards. The traction device has partial glove-like portions which are used to grip the boom and are connected to the sailor by a pair of lines attached to a chest harness. The traction device of the Burger Patent, although helpful in gripping the boom, does not solve the problem of the reduced sail area which results from trying to avoid being overpowered by the wind.